


Five Reasons Janet Fraiser Never Remarried

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, 500-999 words, Episode Related, Episode: s07e18 Heroes (2), F/M, Marriage, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-02
Updated: 2006-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five Reasons Janet Fraiser Never Remarried

1\. Because she'd gotten married for all the wrong reasons the first time. She got married because she was crazy about her boyfriend and where she was raised, when she was raised, you went to church before you went to bed; she got married because she caved to convention and her parents' nagging; she got married because her boyfriend could say the words "Marry me" but not "I love you" and he thought that they meant the same thing; she got married because she was an idiot. She'd made a lot of mistakes in her life, but she hadn't done a lot of genuinely stupid things, and that combination of "mistake" and "stupid" cost her more than all the others combined.

2\. Because she was focused almost completely on her work, to the exclusion of almost everything else -- and happy to be, engaged and energized and challenged. When that changed, expanded, to include Cassandra, she had even less time to think about dating and even less inclination to bother. Stargate Command was the opportunity and the work of a lifetime, and for six and a half years she considered herself married to the infirmary there, nothing more than a brief ongoing affair with the Air Force Academy Hospital on the side.

3\. Because she felt no absence in her life that getting married again would fill. She was content living on her own and more than content living with Cassandra. She could keep herself perfectly satisfied sexually, and casual sex wasn't hard to come by on the rare occasions when she had a yen for it. She had friendship and family in spades, and contrary to what her mother kept insisting, she was more capable around the house and garage than most of the men she knew; when she hit something she couldn't handle, she called Sam, and when it was beyond Sam she called a contractor. She missed having weight and presence in the bed beside her at night, and someone to share both the parenting headaches and the parenting joys with; running a household was a lot of work, and it would have been nice to have someone else take up the slack now and then. None of those remotely motivated her to seek out a new partner, and if the right person came along those wouldn't be the reasons she chose to share her life again.

4\. Because she was killed in action before the flirtation with Bregman could go any further than that first tentative quasi-lunch in the base commissary. He was a good man, an attractive man, and she'd started to like him, even felt the first tenuous tug of real personal connection just before she was called away; as they'd gotten to know each other over the coming year, they'd have gotten closer than either of them had ever expected to get with anyone again. She'd have fallen in love with his wit and quick mind and wise eyes and goofy smile and curly hair, with his articulate tongue and life experience and artistic talent, with his energy and stubbornness, with his intense gentleness in bed. She'd have missed him when he wasn't there, spending ridiculous hours on the phone with him, wandering the house on the weekends with a craving for company that no other people or activities could satisfy; she'd have longed to become part of his life and have him become part of hers. She'd have come to rely on his courage and tenacity and honesty; their arguments would have been titanic clashes of will, completely different from the petty squabbles her first marriage was prone to, and every settling of their differences would have been a strengthening of their bond. He'd have been the perfect stepfather for Cassandra, good-humored and kind and reliable and realistic and encouraging, then a loving adopted father when Cassandra asked to make the relationship legal and official her second year of college. He'd have been the man she grew old with, and grieved beyond speech when a heart attack wrenched him from her, and joined when her time came, in a place she'd never stopped believing in even as she'd cast off all the conventions and assumptions of her upbringing.

5\. Because in this universe, her time ran out.


End file.
